1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing an in-store test track that permits customers to test rollable products and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing an in-store test track having multiple real world surface-types for a customer to test a rollable product prior to a purchase or to compare products.
2. Related Art
Currently consumers have minimal, if any, opportunity to test a product that is configured for rolling over various surfaces. In the case of children's products, such as strollers or tricycles for example, there is no meaningful way for the consumer to test or compare the stability and safety of these products in actual use prior to purchase. Such a consumer typically purchases the product “on faith,” with minimal real usage exposure to the product.
Parents are becoming much more alert or sensitive to functional aspects of their children's equipment and toys. In the case of a stroller, the suitability of the stroller in various “rolling” conditions is unknown to the consumer, with potential unsatisfactory end results.
From a merchant's point of view, promotional mechanisms or sales techniques that provide advantages in distinguishing themselves over competitors may be of significant interest. And, for some merchants, simply providing better service to consumers creates stronger customer relations, with hopes of a better image with better long term business prospects.
One way for merchants to gain a competitive advantage would be to permit “real world” comparisons among rolling types of products, or simply to permit a consumer to evaluate the functional responsiveness and dependability of the product prior to purchasing. In this way, a consumer (e.g., a parent) may be more confident in the purchase and develop a better regard for the merchant overall.